I'm Yours
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Thorin is alive and goes to the Shire to see Bilbo, but Bilbo is upset and they fight - again. Thorin/Bilbo slash. Warnings and everything inside


**Title: I'm Yours**

**Summary: Thorin is alive and goes to the Shire to see Bilbo, but Bilbo is upset and they fight - again. Thorin/Bilbo slash **

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing(s): Thorin/Bilbo **

**Warning(s): I can't think of any **

* * *

When Bilbo woke up one morning in his home in the Shire, he had no idea the events that would unfold later that day. He had no idea he would be seeing his dwarf king again. So, a few months after the Battle of Five Armies, when Thorin died and he left Erebor, he was pretty shocked in fact to open the door to find Thorin's Company standing at his door.

It was good to see everyone again, but they brought back painful memories. Still, he welcomed them in, grateful to have the opportunity of seeing them again. "It's great to see you all again," he said as Fíli and Kíli entered his home. "How is your new life in Erebor? I'm honored that I was able to help you get your home back."

Balin and Dwalin exchanged a nervous look. "You might want to have a seat for this news, laddie," he told Bilbo.

Bilbo's heart felt heavy with nervousness. Something had happened. Something not good. He sat in his chair and braced himself, ready for the terrible news. "What is it? Is everything all right?"

To Bilbo's surprise, Balin smiled. "Everything is definitely all right, laddie," he said, and that was when a tall, dark-haired man stepped over Bilbo's threshold.

Bilbo gasped. He gawked at the familiar dwarf standing in his home, like he was seeing a ghost. Memories flooded him and he didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to feel as he remembered the hug at the Carrock, Thorin's praise after the barrel incident, worrying about Thorin in the elves' kingdom in Mirkwood. Stolen moments between them, and then, finally, the horrible moment when Thorin had died and Bilbo hadn't known what to do with his life.

He looked his dwarf king in the eye, and was about to glare when the room suddenly swayed and he promptly fainted.

* * *

"Bilbo!" a deep, familiar voice exclaimed when Bilbo groaned and opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, his head in Thorin's lap. "Are you all right?"

"No," he answered, sitting up. Too quickly. He groaned and put his head back in Thorin's lap. "No, I'm not all right. How could you - you didn't even tell me you were alive! No messages, nothing! I thought I meant more to you than that."

"Uh, oh," Kíli said, backing away. "This is going to get ugly."

"Let's give them their privacy, boys," Balin said, and ushered them out of the room.

"Bilbo, listen to me," Thorin said. "I woke up after three days of being unconscious. The minute my wounds were healed, I set out for the Shire. I wanted nothing more than to see you, my hobbit."

Shock went through Bilbo at this last bit, but then anger took over. Thorin could have at least sent him a message while he was healing, something to let Bilbo know he was alive, anything. But no, nothing. "I am not _your_ hobbit," he snapped, sitting up much slower this time. "I am not _anyone's_ hobbit. I belong to myself. I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, and I wish to be treated as such." When he found he wasn't dizzy anymore, he stood up and stalked angrily out of the room, muttering to himself all the while about infuriating dwarves.

* * *

"Balin, I don't know what to do," Bilbo said later as he sat with the dwarf in his living room. "He didn't even send me a message. Nothing, to let me know he was alive!"

"Laddie, all he wanted when he woke up was to see you," Balin informed him. "He was crushed when we told him you had left. While he healed, the healers wouldn't let him send any messages. The very first thing he did when he was healed, laddie, was come here to see you. Do not blame him. It is not his fault."

"I feel absolutely terrible," Bilbo said. The guilt had been heavy on his heart for hours, and he hadn't been able to find Thorin. "He came all this way to see me and I hurt him. I was upset, and still am, but that is no excuse."

"He is down by the lake, laddie," Balin told him, and that was all Bilbo needed to know.

* * *

The lightning bugs were already out when Bilbo made his way down to the familiar lake he had lived by all his life. It was almost completely dark and Bilbo could make out the silhouette of a person standing by the water. He crept silently up to Thorin, then put a hand on his arm.

Thorin jumped, making Bilbo jump. "I am sorry," he apologized. "I did not mean to scare you."

Thorin flushed. "It is quite all right, Master Baggins."

Bilbo felt another rush of guilt. "I am also sorry," he went on, "about what I said to you earlier. I was completely rude and I hurt you. What I did to you was unexcusable. You came all this way to see me and I pushed you away."

"I tried to give the healers messages, Bilbo," Thorin said. "I wanted more than anything to let you know I was alive. It was awful laying there, day after day, unable to do anything. I wanted more than anything to go home."

"Home?"

"You are my home, Master Baggins," Thorin said as a lump formed in Bilbo's throat. "I had not realized until we reclaimed Erebor. It felt wrong walking the halls without you to share them with."

Bilbo's jaw dropped. He could not think of a word for such immense flattery. Thorin had missed him. He'd been King Under the Mountain, gotten his homeland back, and given it all up for a hobbit from the Shire? "Does that mean you are here to stay?" Bilbo dared to ask.

Thorin smiled. "If you will have me, Master Baggins," he agreed.

Bilbo returned his smile, tears filling his eyes. "I will," he said.

"You have stolen my heart," Thorin confessed. "You are a true burglar, Master Baggins."

Bilbo chuckled as he pressed himself closer to Thorin. "I'm afraid I am only a grocer," he joked. "No burglars in these parts."

Thorin laughed and held him close, kissing Bilbo's blond curls. Bilbo looked up at Thorin and stood on his toes, bringing his dwarf down into a kiss. "I am yours," he whispered against Thorin's lips, kissing him deeply. "I'm yours forever, Thorin."

"As I am yours," Thorin promised, pulling his hobbit closer.


End file.
